


Alice in the Continent

by FranziskaJimenez



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!, Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Queen's Blade, Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astronomy, Battle, Crossover, Exhibitionism, F/F, Feminist Themes, Feminization, Geography
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranziskaJimenez/pseuds/FranziskaJimenez
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica llamada Alice; una peligrosa mercenaria que trabaja para Aldra y que suele hacer encargos por dinero o por sexo para misiones peligrosas. Siempre ha trabajado en el Continente, pero la llegada de una misteriosa chica llamada Kaede... proveniente de otro mundo, la contrata para una misión peligrosa. ¿Cual será?





	1. Chapter 1

Nuestro Sistema Solar se ubica en uno de los brazos de la Vía Láctea. Está formado por los planetas Mercurio, Venus, La Tierra, Amán, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano y Neptuno. Solo dos planetas son los únicos que tiene vida inteligente. La Tierra forma miles de países independientes cada uno, aunque algunos han conseguido lanzar satélites para estudiar los comportamientos de sus planetas vecinos. Su satélite, la Luna… aunque es un poco más civilizada que la propia Tierra, también ha llenado de satélites artificiales todo el sistema solar igual que la Tierra, y que ha creado pequeñas colonias en el planeta Marte, el planeta enano Plutón y varias lunas de nuestro sistema: Oberón, Titán, Europa o Jápeto entre otros. Todas esas colonias lunarianas tienen una función científica. La Luna es una monarquía militar independentista, a la que el budismo y el taoísmo son las religiones que más practican. 

En 1986; consiguieron concluir la terraformación de la Luna; teniendo su propia atmósfera igual que a la Tierra. 

El otro planeta es el que nos importa, Amán. Comparte la misma orbita que la propia Tierra, girando al alrededor del Sol en la misma dirección de la Tierra. Los dos planetas suelen estar a cada lado extremo de su elipse; por lo que los dos planetas son imposibles de verse entre ellos debido a que el sol está en medio. 

Amán tiene la misma edad que la Tierra. Forma océanos y continentes; e igual que la Tierra, está formado por países independientes. Amán tiene tres lunas y dos anillos de asteroides, superpuestas una encima de otra.

En este planeta, uno de esos países es el Continente. Un país anárquico, de estilo medieval y con una superficie cercana a América del Norte; a la que tiene forma de nuez. El centro de esta gran nación, atraviesa un especie de valle parecido al rift africano, que separa el continente en dos partes, lleno de lagunas de forma lineal y pequeñas islas en el interior de esos lagos, y que se divide en más de 2800 países o estados siendo la unidad administrativa primaria del Continente…

  
  
Las poblaciones que forma todo el continente son llamado asentamientos; sin importar si son grandes ciudades hasta pequeños grupos de dos casas. La capital de este enorme estado es Gainos; siendo la ciudad más grande de todas. El gobierno de este país es parecido a cualquier nación militar fascista matriarcal; donde la fuerza militar son mujeres soldados que son entrenadas duramente en la capital del país, para convertirlas en asesinas despiadadas, bajo el yugo de Aldra, la monarca actual que gobierna el país; desde casi dos siglos… debido a tener herencia demoníaca. Las costumbres de estas mujeres suelen usar el pillaje, el mercenarismo y las violaciones sexuales que se practican entre ellas; convirtiéndose en un país bastante violento… aparte de que practican la pedofilia de forma periódica de vez en cuando; en un país donde hay extensos bosques y parajes de bella naturaleza. En cierto modo, hay hombres en el Continente… y a pesar de que está gobernada por un matriarcado bastante radical, los hombres viven en total paz con ellas. Los hombres del Continente se comporta de forma tímida y apartada de estas costumbres radicales… la mayoría se dedican al comercio, a la ganadería y a la agricultura… y las mujeres los usan como simples zánganos para poder reproducirse. 

Gainos se ubica en el centro de un masivo lago circular formado por el impacto de un antiguo meteorito. La ciudad tiene forma circular, formando casas de un estilo medieval, con un importante centro comercial, y atravesado por muchos acueductos y rodeado por una masiva muralla; se accede a la ciudad por un gran viaducto que salva el lago. El palacio de la reina, se ubica casi en el centro de la ciudad, bajo una gran roca elevada por cadenas donde se encuentra la gran Catedral de la ciudad. El palacio real cuenta con su propia escuela para entrenar a soldados y una especie de circo o anfiteatro donde en cada año… participa torneos de combates donde las mujeres más poderosas de todo el continente se ponen a prueba sus habilidades de combate allí mismo. Entre las mujeres soldados o mercenarias que suele habitar esta ciudad y el propio continente; suelen ser de diferentes razas, incluyendo la humana… y otras razas como las elfas, las súcubos, las amazonas… e incluyendo; espíritus… suelen ser comunes en la ciudad y en el continente; por lo tanto, algunas de estas razas suelen ser sexualmente violentas… aunque todas las mujeres del Continente le encanta una noche sexual con cualquier, suelen tener precaución con algunas de estas razas violentas. 

En el corazón de la ciudad; se encuentra el mesón de la Coneja Blanca… y es donde se reúnen todas las mercenarias o soldados de la propia ciudad, o que viene desde los lugares más aislados del Continente. En el piso de abajo, es donde se encuentra el establecimiento donde las ninfómanas suelen beber, conversar, pelear o de vez en cuando… sexo en público; aunque en el piso superior hay unos cuantos dormitorios donde pueden usar para tales prácticas; la mayoría de las prácticas suelen ser en el propio bar… donde hay un especie de cama grande donde se hace dichas prácticas. No obstante, desde hace una semana… suele venir una deliciosa adolescente de unos 15 años, de ojos achinados que suele entrar desnuda en el mesón que se hace llamar Kaede Kusakabe a la que no para de decir que viene de la Tierra y quiere acostumbrarse a las tradiciones del Continente… 

La chica tenía un cuerpo en completo desarrollo rápido; con unas enormes tetas y unas enormes nalgas… y con un coño con un pelo púbico bien arreglado. Ella llegaba al mesón cada día… como venida al mundo, y al entrar… de forma tranquila solía decir…

Kaede: Bien, ¿Quién quiere follarme hoy? 

Al decir eso, casi todas las chicas del establecimiento solían conceder su petición… y estas la follaban sin parar en la cama del bar en plan orgía o en plan por turnos… Kaede explicaba a ellas que era de la Tierra, y quería quedarse una semana de cómo es el Continente… y quería saber y aprender a practicar sexo con ellas. Muchas no la creía por una razón… desde el primer día de la semana que llegó aquí; ha mostrado que es capaz de seguir el ritmo al mismo tiempo con su pareja sexual, es buena dominante como dominada y una gran resistencia increíble… como la mayoría de las chicas del Continente… ellas tenían la teoría que las mujeres de la Tierra eran flácidas, tontas y débiles; con tono burlesco y entre risas, por eso… no la creían que Kaede era de la Tierra por eso; hoy era el último día de la semana, ya que se iba a volver a su planeta… aunque prometió que volvería en breve con más chicas de la Tierra con quien follar… a pesar de todo, no se la creía… pero quería seguir con su juego; ya que la muchacha está buenísima y sabe cómo poner contenta a todas. 

Kaede llegó a la Coneja Blanca; entrando desnuda en el lugar como es costumbre... 

Kaede: Bien, hoy es mi última día en el Continente... ¿quién quiere follarme hoy? - decía con total tranquilidad en ese mesón. Todas esperaban su llegada, había más chicas de lo normal... 

Las chicas se levantan de sus sitios; donde muchas de ellas, se despojan de sus ropas, dejándose completamente desnudas… aunque todas eran una perras; lo hacían por turnos de dos o tres… tres niñas con dibujos tribales en sus cuerpos desnudos – una pelirroja, una rubia con coleta y una morena de pelo corto – alicias – se acercaba a Kaede, pegándose a ellas… estas la masajeaban las piernas y las nalgas de Kaede… una de las alicias le dijo a Kaede…

Alicia Pelirroja: Nos toca a nosotras… - decía atrevida

Kaede: Cómo queráis... – decía con total tranquilidad

Kaede se echa sobre la cama que se ubica en el propio bar, al lado de la entrada y pegada casi al mostrador… Kaede se deja tocar por las tres adorables alicias. Kaede tenía sus piernas bien abiertas… una de ellas, le lame el coño... la otra, la empieza a morder y chupar uno de sus pezones, la otra… la besa en la boca de Kaede, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca para buscarla la de Kaede. Kaede estaba tranquila pero eufórica, aunque notaba como una de ellas, le empezaba a lamer y apretar su clítoris con sus labios... estaba completamente tranquila pero excitada. Una de sus atrevidas manos, masajea el culo de la Alicia que la estaba mordiendo sus pezones.

Alicia Rubia: Quiero… quiero que uses tus dedos mágicos sobre mi coño – decía atrevida y ruborizada a Kaede mientras deja de chuparle el pezón – Escuche que tienes unos dedos mágicos…

Alicia Pelirroja: Si, yo escuché eso… - decía excitada mientras la deja de besarla, la otra observa la escena…

Kaede: Que adorables sois… - decía entre risas. La Alicia se pone sobre Kaede… de espaldas y de cuclillas sobre ella, con su culo sobre la cara de Kaede… donde podía ver el ano y la vulva de la pequeña – Que rico culo…

Alicia Rubia: Muchas me lo dicen -.decía excitada, pero Kaede la sorprende metiendo varios dedos dentro de la vágina haciendo que gima ricamente, apretando la mucosa vaginal y retorciéndola un poco haciendo que la pequeña chillase de excitación – SIII… ESO QUERÍA… - decía entre chillidos de excitación

Las chicas miraban la escena, viendo que Kaede sabía usar muy bien los dedos… una de ellas, la que se hace llamar Nanael observaba la escena con total lujuria

Nanael: Que pecadora… espero que me haga lo mismo que a mí – decía atrevida – Es mi turno después…

Menace: Podemos hacerlo entre las dos… - decía excitada

Entonces, entra en el mesón dos chicas… una de pelo azul con coletas, y una chica rubia… son Alice y Elina… Elina estaba vestida con un especie de pequeña armadura en forma de bikini que solo tapa sus pechos y su vulva… Alice estaba desnuda aunque se llevaba encima sus revólveres y puesta sus grandes botas

Alice ve la escena de lo que ocurre…

Alice: Están todas desnuditas… parece que Kaede tiene un fetichismo por las niñas

Ymir: Eso me pone cachonda en pensarlo – decía atrevida la pequeña y adorable enana

Alice: Hoy es su último día… volverá a la Tierra… pero según dijo ella, volverá al Continente

Ymir: ¿Tú te lo crees que ella viene de la Tierra? Sabe moverse bien en una orgía… - decía con cierta desconfiada, ya que seguía no creyendo que Kaede es de la Tierra

Alice: Claro que viene de la Tierra… incluso, tenemos pruebas de que si…

Ymir: ¿Cómo? – decía sorprendida, pero los gritos de la Alicia sorprende un poco a todas. Kaede había metido casi la mano dentro de la vagina de la pequeña hasta hacerse correr con total abundancia sobre su cara, sobre su cuerpo y sobre la cama y la Alicia cae extenuada y boca abajo sobre la cama

Elina: Si, viene de la Tierra… estuvimos en el palacio; las tres ante Aldra… nos enseñó como lo hizo, y la verdad… nos sorprendió a todas. La propia Aldra tiene su interés sobre Kaede – decía con total seriedad mientras se quita la armadura, quedándose desnuda… exceptuando sus botas.

Ymir: Vaya, entonces… es de la Tierra, ¿y sabes como lo hizo? – decía con curiosidad

Elina: No puedo decir eso, nuestro secreto se queda entre nosotras y Aldra… ya será el momento en que os dirá lo que es… ahora mismo, estaremos calladas sobre el asunto – decía seriamente

Alice: A parte, es mi cliente… me acaba de contratar para una misión – decía interesada

Elina: Por esa razón… mantenemos en secreto sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Kaede.. Aldra tiene interés en ella… - decía, Elina empezó a pensar: Sería interesante poder conocer esa Tierra… saber cómo son las chicas de ese mundo, incluyendo a los hombres… ya me estoy hartando de los enclenques que tenemos

La dependienta del mesón, que es una pequeña Alicia rubia le da un doble consolador negro de gran tamaño a Kaede… para que pueda dar provecho, ya que agarra a una de las tres alicias salvajes, la pone de cuatro patas… y la mete duramente por la vagina, haciendo que la pequeña gima rudamente… Kaede mete el otro extremo del juguete por su coño, y la viola rudamente

Alicia Pelirroja: Dios mío… me vas a romper mi útero – decía entre gemidos – Me estoy volviendo tan zorra a cada sacudida dentro de mí – decía entre gemidos excitantes

Alicia Morena: Por favor… dame duro también a mí – decía excitada poniéndose boca arriba con las piernas abiertas con su coño a la vista

Kaede: Tranquilas… tendréis Kaede de sobra para un rato – decía atrevida y entre pequeños gemidos mientras violaba duramente a la Alicia.

Ymir estaba ansiosa… como dijo Alice que Kaede tenía un fetichismo por las niñas, esa estaba excitada. Aunque era una enana de más de 200 años… le excitaba encontrar con una chica que podía asaltarla sexualmente para mancillar su pequeño cuerpo… siempre ha soñado encontrar con alguien con ese fetichismo con las chicas pequeñas como Ymir… se tocaba un poco su coño mientras pensaba: Soy una niña muy mala… Kaede… muy mala… quiero que me cures ahí abajo… por favor…

Mientras tanto, Kaede seguía follando duramente a la Alicia, hasta que la pequeña terminó eyaculando casi a la vez que Kaede… la niña grita de excitación… haciendo que la pequeña termina desplomándose boca abajo sobre la cama completamente extenuada… la que quedaba estaba excitada… puso las piernas bien abiertas… muy humedecidas por las escenas… Kaede, aunque ella había corrido… todavía estaba con mucha energía… teniendo todavía la mitad del juguete dentro de su coño. Se acercaba a la Alicia morena para ponerse encima de ella y meterla el otro extremo en su vagina haciendo que lance un gran gemido. Aunque muchas se estaban excitando, algunas parecían estar impacientes.

Menace: Me estoy hartando de tanto esperar – decía algo molesta

Nanael: Yo también… - decía mientras abre bien sus blancas alas y volando con rapidez hacia la cama, que de un gran salto cae de pie sobre el colchón con fuerza haciendo que todo vibre, sorprendiendo a Kaede mientras follaba duramente a la Alicia morena, sin importar que seguía las dos alicias intentando recuperar el aliento en la cama – Estás aquí para follar a todas… no a quien te interese, puta zorra… - 

Kaede: Que feo escuchar esas palabras por parte de un vasallo de dios… - decía entre gemidos mientras follaba a la Alicia

Nanael: Odio a mi propia raza… me gustaría no escuchar un comentario relacionado con los ángeles… llevo mucho tiempo que me he vuelto pecadora – decía seriamente y atrevida – Y viciosa… 

Menace se acerca a la cama, y agarra a la Alicia morena en pleno acto sexual por los brazos y la separa de Kaede violentamente haciendo sacar su juguete dentro de la vagina de la pequeña… cuando todavía no ha llegado al culmen sexual

Alicia morena: ¿Qué te pasa? – decía algo molesta – Todavía no había… terminado… puta cabrona

Menace: Creo que ya has terminado ya… ahora nos toca a nosotras… - decía muy molesta… empieza a golpear la cama con la palma de la mano con fuerza – Vamos, malditas mocosas… salir de la cama ya – decía molesta hacia las tres alicias completamente amenazantes, enojadas y molestas por la actuación de las dos. 

Alicia pelirroja: Tenías que estar bajo tu maldita tumba, maldita nigromante – decía mientras se levanta y enojada

Alicia rubia: Y no somos niñas… tenemos más de 100 años… - decía muy molesta por el comentario de Menace

Menace: Vamos… vamos… me importa una mierda que lo decís… tenéis unos dormitorios chulísimos en el piso arriba… - decía seriamente

Alicia pelirroja: Mejor, vamos al poblado… como odio que a veces, nos traten así – decía molesta mientras las tres alicias se van del mesón muy enojadas

Menace: Por fin, ahora sí que vamos a comportarnos de forma adulta – decía atrevida y maliciosamente

Kaede: Todavía no he acabado con ellas… - decía algo molesta por la acción de las dos y estando sentada sobre la cama

Nanael: Que importa – ella se acerca a Kaede poniendo su coño frente su cara – Cómeme mi sagrado coño… 

Kaede: Vale – decía un poco asustada, ya que es la primera vez que se encuentra ante una situación parecida… esta intenta calmarse, apoya sus manos sobre las nalgas de Nanael y empieza a lamer y chupar la vagina de Nanael

Nanael: Eso… es… - decía lanzando pequeño gemidos – Aunque quiero que sea más… sucio y pervertido… pero podemos dejarlo pasar – decía excitada mientras apoya sus manos sobre la cabeza de Kaede para empujarla hacia su coño y pueda meter más la lengua dentro. Menace se sienta en la cama, pegada a la espalda de Kaede, con sus enormes pechos apoyándose sobre su espalda

Menace: Eso es… come toda su coño… porque después, tendrás que comérmela la mía – decía atrevida mientras agarra con fuerza las tetas de Kaede, apretándolas con fuerza… Kaede estaba completamente confusa en ese momento, aunque a pesar… le empezaba a gustar..

La gente observaba la escena.

Elina: Kaede parece perdida – decía bastante tranquila

Alice: Ella tiene mucha experiencia de dominante como dominada… es capaz de seguir el ritmo durante el acto sexual y tiene mucha resistencia… pero todavía no parece que está acostumbrada a chicas más experimentadas que Nanael y Menace… está bien que Kaede es fantástica – explicó

Elina: Lo sé… aunque fue increíble la pequeña orgía entre tú, yo, Aldra y Kaede en los aposentos de la reina… me he dado cuenta de que es un poco floja… - decía seriamente – Se que tiene experiencia, pero necesita entrenar más su coño

Ymir escuchaba todo, pero solo miraba… estaba enojada por el trato que dio Menace y Nanael a las alicias… ya que ella también pasa… de vez en cuando, por momentos parecidos debido a su apariencia de niña…

La Alicia que dirige el mesón le da otro juguete sexual doble de gran tamaño a Menace… mientras Kaede seguía lamiendo y chupando el coño de Nanael completamente ajena de lo que pasaba atrás, mientras Menace seguía apretando los pechos de Kaede…

Nanael: Creo que me voy a correr… - decía atrevida y maliciosamente… - Vamos a ver si lo bebes entera

Kaede estaba lamiendo el coño de Nanael metiendo su lengua dentro de su vagina, esperando esa corrida. En ese momento, entra una chiquilla de pelo azul completamente desnuda, era Mirim

Mirim: ¿He perdido lo mejor? – decía ella donde se encuentra con Alice y con Elina

Elina: Todavía no – decía a Mirim

Mirim miraba la escena entre Kaede, Nanael y Menace… esta empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa

Mirim: ¿Lo está haciendo con la nigromante y la ángel?... esta mañana, las dos me dieron duro en los balnearios… - decía un poco intranquila

Alice: No creo que Kaede pueda conseguir dominar a las dos – decía completamente confiada

Kaede estaba lamiendo la vulva de Nanael, esperando la corrida de la peligrosa ángel, cuando nota que esta suelta por su uretra una abundante meada que lo bebe repentinamente… esta la sorprende, donde su cuerpo comienza a mojarse por la orina

Nanael: Eso… es… bebe mi corrida… - decía excitada mientras empuja su cara más hacia su coño para que pueda beber toda su meada 

Menace: Repugnante – decía maliciosamente y entre risas… con cierta violencia, la agarra por los brazos… y la saca de la cama, empujándola contra el mostrador del bar, poniendo sus manos sobre la encimera de esta, de pie y teniendo sus hermosas nalgas un poco inclinadas hacia atrás, en plena confusión… Menace agarra el enorme juguete que tenía y se la mete duramente por el ano, haciendo que Kaede grite… Nanael se pone al lado de Kaede, donde el otro juguete que seguía incrustado en su vagina… aprovecha agarrándola y follándola dentro de su coño…

Nanael: Vamos a terminar con esto… - decía atrevida

Menace: Parece que nunca has ido por la puerta trasera – decía maliciosamente en tono de burla, mientras con la mano, viola duramente por el ano haciendo que Kaede gima rudamente entre dolor y excitación, a la vez que Nanael la violaba por la vagina… al mismo ritmo que Menace. Las dos estaba muy pegadas a Kaede.

Muchas chicas parecía disfrutar de la escena, aunque le empezaba a gustar, algunas sentía algo de lástima por Kaede… aunque ellas ya saben que en el Continente es común estas violaciones…

Mirim: ¿Hay que hacer algo? – decía un poco preocupada

Alice: No, pueden ser muy brutas… pero ellas suelen tener un límite… 

Elina: Tiene que aprender ella donde está – decía seriamente – Aunque sea así…

Siendo violada por las dos partes… Kaede gemía de excitación. No podía hablar, solo lanzaba grandes chillidos, hasta que Kaede no podía más… y termina eyaculando con mucha abundancia sobre el suelo, sus piernas y la parte baja del mostrador… hasta a punto de sangrar un poco. Kaede se ponía de rodillas sobre el charco de su propia corrida y con sus brazos y sus pechos apoyados sobre el flanco del mostrador… completamente extenuada y temblando un poco.

Menace: Vaya… pensé que ibas a durar mucho, bueno… la próxima vez, será más largo y más profundo que antes – decía con tono de picardía mientras agarra el consolador para sacarlo del ano con fuerza haciendo que Kaede lance un pequeño gemido

Nanael: Nos vamos, Menace… vamos a los balnearios… a ver si encontramos alguna tonta con quien jugar – decía mientras se abraza a ella con tono romántica

Menace: Claro, mi perra amiga – decía sentimentalmente mienta se abraza a ella.

Las dos se retira del mesón; Alice se acerca a Kaede.

Kaede: Creo que no es lo que esperaba, Alice – decía sonriendo y riéndose un poco – Solo me falta de práctica… - Alice la ayuda a levantarla agarrando de sus brazos y poniéndola de pie. Elina se dirige al grupo de las chicas

Elina: Se acabó, volver a vuestros asuntos… - decía a todas. Parecían enojarse ante eso, escuchando cosas como: “Si me tocaba a mí”, “Que fastidio” y otras cosas de reproche, pero era Elina… y nadie debía cuestionarla.

Kaede se sienta en una de las mesas, junto con Elina, Alice, Mirim e Ymir.

Kaede: Espero que no haya dada una mala impresión – decía sonriendo pero con tono de preocupación

Alice: No pasa nada… no obstante, es normal que ocurra estas cosas… deberás aprender a acostumbrarte…

Mirim: A mí me pasa lo mismo… también me pasa dos o tres veces por semana, pero ya estoy acostumbrada

Elina: Aunque ha sido un poco arriesgado con tu técnica de entrar desnuda aquí y decir que te follen… puedes atraer a muchas chicas iguales de viciosas que tú; pero también puedes atraer a chicas a que no deberías acercarte… - decía con total seriedad – 

Kaede: Entiendo – decía un poco arrepentida aunque seguía sonriendo

Ymir: Como odio a esas dos… he visto como despreciaron a esas alicias… a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy practicando sexo con alguien… de vez en cuando, me trata como una niña pequeña… - decía algo enojada

Alice: Si, son muy comunes… hay algunas que ven a las alicias como una simples niñas retrasadas… a veces, odio que no haya respeto entre razas

Kaede se percartó de que el Continente no era un lugar tan pacífico como ella creyó; viendo lo que pasó con Menace y Nanael, tuvo la idea de reflexionar sobre lo que iba a encontrar en este agresivo país, y defenderse ante estas situaciones delicadas. Pero parece que iba a ir a peor cuando empieza haber una trifulca en la entrada del mesón, a la que todas las chicas del lugar empezaba a ponerse un poco nerviosas.

Alice: ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo allí afuera? - decía algo nerviosa. Entonces; ven como una niña pelirroja es lanzada al interor del mesón, atravesando la puerta haciéndolo astillas y termina cayendo sobre la mesa donde estaban el grupo de Kaede, destruyendo por completo la mesa; haciendo que se queden en shock. Descubre que la niña que acaba de aterrizar en su mesa, era la alicia pelirroja de antes; completamente adolorida. Es cuando, entra tres mujeres con dibujos tribales, de piel semioscura y armadas con espadas... algunas iban vestidas con pequeñas telas que cubría sus pechos y su genitales, pero la que parecía la líder, solo la tenía tapada la parte de abajo... mostrando sus grandes pechos; pelirroja de pelo largo recogida en coleta. Las tres parecían tener cuernos sobresaliendo de sus cabezas; mostrando su supuesta naturaleza demoníaca.

Elina: Son amazonas - decía un poco intranquila. Ymir y Alice se ponían en guardia, mientras que Mirim se mantenía un poco alejada por el miedo... 

Amazona pelirroja: He oído que hay una hermosa mujer que dice que viene de la Tierra... y quiero verla - decía con total descaro

Elina: Aquí no tenemos a ninguna chica de la Tierra... hace poco, hemos participado en una orgía, y estamos agotadas... ahora mismo no queremos ahora una trifulca... por favor, vuelva a su poblado - decía intentando convencer a la amenazante amazona. Pero Kaede se levanta

Alice: ¡¡Kaede!!... ¿Qué estás haciendo? - decía intranquila mientras veía como Kaede se acercaba ante la amazona... que era un poco más alta que ella

Kaede: Yo soy a la chica que usted busca - decía con total tranquilidad con una sonrisa en la boca - Pero si quieres para una cita... en estos momentos, ya no estaré disponible... dentro de poco, voy a volver a mi planeta... pero tranquila, en menos de unos días... volveré aquí - pero la amazona la interrumpe

Amazona pelirroja: Yo no quiero una cita contigo... solo quiero llevarte a nuestro poblado; para conocer las costumbres de las amazonas... olvídate de la Tierra... porque a partir de ahora, vas a vivir con nosotras por toda la eternidad... te convertiremos en una de las nuestras - decía muy decidida en tus palabras

Elina: Kaede... mantente a margen, no la provoques... - decía preocupada

Ymir: Si... por favor... - decía igualmente preocupada

Pero Kaede no parecía hacer caso a sus amigas

Kaede: La verdad... es que no quiero quedarme con vosotras... no quiero unirme a una panda de zorras violentas que solo se dedican a provocar y aterrorizar a las demás solo por tener cuernos

Mirim: Kaede... - decía muy preocupada, ya que a la amazona pelirroja parecía haber molestado ese comentario.

Amazona pelirroja: Tú no eres la indicada para ofender a nuestra raza... - decía enojada - Te llevaré al poblado... si es a rastras - Kaede invoca varios kunais - Vaya, eso me recuerda a las kunoichis... - decía fascinada - Pero veremos si estás a la altura de ellas... - todas las chicas del mesón se empiezan a alejarse de ellas, algunas se ocultan tras el mostrador... 

Kaede: ¿Hay Kunoichis como yo en este continente? - decía fascinada - Estaría bien conocerlas...

Amazona pelirroja: Si de verdad quieres conocerlas... tienes que ir !!!CONMIGO¡¡¡ - corre hacia ella con su gran espada para atacar a Kaede... donde con sus kunais chocan con la espada de la amazona.

A pesar de que estar en un espacio reducido como es el mesón, parecía moverse bien. Kaede era bastante rápida, y solo se movía rápidamente, esquivaba y rechazaba los ataques de la amazona. Parecía que podía derrotarla, pero cuando parecía que iba a dar el golpe de gracia contra la amazona, recibe un fuerte golpe bajo el abdomen... la amazona pudo ver el movimiento de Kaede con total tranquilidad para darle una poderosa patada en el abdomen... haciendo que gima de dolor, y haciendo atravesar varias mesas hasta golpearse contra una pared; completamente en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor mientras se tapaba su abdomen. La amazona se acercaba amenazante sobre ella... Alice sale de su mesa en su rescate corriendo hacia ella

Amazona pelirroja: Creo que es más fácil matarte... con invocar a Ares, podremos coger tu alma y convertirte en las !!!NUESTRAS¡¡¡ - Alice no había llegado casi a tiempo, la amazona hace un tajo horizontal sobre Kaede, y mucha sangre salpica todo... manchando la cara de Alice y las piernas de la amazona... pero Kaede seguía con vida; Alice se quedó completamente en shock, incluyendo todas... Kaede miraba en el suelo, unas pequeñas piernas sobre un charco de sangre; ella miro arriba... esta quedo completamente en blanco. La alicia pelirroja de antes se puso delante de Kaede para protegerla; recibiendo el tajo sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña... con una terrible herida sangrante de forma horizontal en su cuerpo. La niña termina desplomándose en el suelo boca abajo; muere debido a las horribles heridas - Vaya... eso no lo vi venir... - decía la amazona sin mostrar ninguna emoción

Ymir: ¡¡¡ASESINA!!! - decía muy enojada. Todas estaban en shock, mientras la amazona miraba a todas

Amazona pelirroja: ¿Qué os pasa a todas...? Era una simple alicia... - decía completamente enojada - Siempre mueren alicias...

Kaede estaba en shock mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la alicia sobre un charco de sangre. Pero es cuando Ymir se lanza con su poderosa hacha para hacer un corte horizontal y la amazona se defiende usando su espada para frenar el ataque, pero aunque Ymir era muy pequeña, esta empujaba a la poderosa amazona hacia atrás

Ymir: ¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!! - decía muy enojada - ¡¡¡ODIO COMO ME FALTÁIS EL RESPETO A MI RAZA Y A LAS OTRAS POR SU TAMAÑO!!! - la amazona no decía nada, ya que intentaba que Ymir no cediese su hacha sobre ella. Es la primera vez que se encuentra en un gran apuro. Mirim se acerca a Kaede, intentando despertarla del shock.

Mirim: Kaede... escóndete tras el mostrador... - decía con preocupación. Kaede intenta salir de la situación que ha sido testigo...

Kaede: De... de acuerdo... - decía intenta asimilar la situación. Las dos amazonas que seguían a la líder se ponen a guardia; y decide enfrentarse contra Elina y Alice...

Elina: Las alicias son sagradas en el continente... el asesinato indescriminado de una alicia se paga con la muerte - decía seriamente y enojada - Moriréis las tres aquí mismo en el lugar...

Las dos se lanza contra ellas sin decir nada. Elina usa su lanza para atacar a una de ellas, chocando con la espada de la amazona... Alice saca sus armas de fuego para convertirlo en espadas láseres que se enfrenta con la otra amazona. La amazona que se enfrentaba contra Ymir parecía estar ante las cuerdas... Ymir cedía más sobre ella... pensaba que tenía que buscar una solución para escapar de ella; en ese momento... miraba en el mostrador una taza de cerámica de cristal; lo agarra con rapidez y golpea el vaso contra la cara de Ymir haciendo que retroceda, y poder escapar de ella. Esta agarra las escaleras que sube al dormitorio para escapar; Ymir se incorpora y ve a la amazona huir escaleras arriba... esta decide perseguirla

Ymir: Tú no te vas a escapar... ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! - decía bastante enojada. Ymir sube las escaleras para ver que la amazona no estaba, y ve una ventana abierta de par en par... esta se asoma mirando por la ventana, que da vistas a una zona residencial llena de casas y pequeños callejones, y ve que la amazona huye por encima de los tejados 

Mientras tanto, parece que Elina y Alice ya parecen ganar la situación, ya que las dos amazonas están en un cierto apuro... Elina, con un movimiento con su lanza... atraviesa el abdomen de la amazona, y con fuerza, la empala contra la pared; donde empieza a brotar sangre de su estómago y de su boca, hasta morir desangrada. Esta saca la lanza del cuerpo de la amazona. Alice consigue quitarle la espada a su contricante con facilidad... usando uno de sus revólveres; dispara tres veces a la amazona; uno en el abdomen, otro en el pecho derecho y después en la cabeza... que es la que la mata al instante desplomándose en el suelo muerta. 

Alice: Mola tener estar armas - decía fascinada

Elina: Puede, pero me encanta más usar las armas blancas... son más silenciosas... - decía con tranquilidad

Alice: ¿Donde está Ymir y la otra amazona? - decía con total enfasis y desprecio

Elina: Cuando Ymir quiere matar a alguien... siempre consigue su objetivo... no importa donde se esconda... 

En el mercado; la líder amazona huyen por las calles... donde había mucha gente, donde no paraba de mirarla de forma extraña ante ella. Esta se para en medio de la plaza, pensando que ha podido escapar de las garras de Ymir. Cuando escucha como algo volando hacia ella... y el hacha de Ymir la parte por la mitad, a la altura de su abdomen, provocando un estallido de sangre... el hacha aterriza rudamente en el suelo. El torso superior de la amazona se desliza sobre el inferior y esta se desploma en el suelo boca abajo mientras sus vísceras empezaban a salir de su parte inferior, y sus piernas... camina con mucha torpeza, y se cae en bruces sobre el suelo. La amazona moría en medio de la plaza, con la gente mirando la escena... Ymir llega al lugar, agarrando el hacha... y esta, se aleja del lugar... poniendo una cara de seriedad y amenazante... como si hubiese logrado gestar su venganza. Poco después; las fuerzas militares del Continente... todas mujeres, recogen los cuerpos de las amazonas, incluyendo la de la alicia, cubiertas por una manta, llevándolos en unas especies de camillas de mano... Kaede, Elina y Alice estaban a fuera del mesón, viendo la escena... Kaede parecía estar un poco entristecida

Kaede: Lo siento... si no hubiese sido tan obstinada... esa pequeña podía seguir con vida

Alice: No te preocupes... es tu primera vez en el Continente... así que te perdonamos esta vez... pero espero que no lo vuelvas hacer - decía con cierta tranquilidad, pero con seriedad

Elina: No se qué quieres hacer en el Continente... pero dinos ahora que quieres de Alice y de nosotras...

Alice: Si, porque ya es el último día de la semana de ponerte a prueba tus habilidades aquí... y has dicho que volverías en pocos días con más chicas de la Tierra... para no se que...

Kaede: De acuerdo...

Ellas se reunen en un callejón de la ciudad, alejados del tugurio de la gente. Elina estaba apoyada en la pared, mientras Alice estaba sentada... Alice todavía seguía desnuda, aunque Elina ya se había vuelto a vestir con su armadura. Kaede estaba en medio del callejón, todavía desnuda y frente a las dos

Kaede: Hace unas semanas, tuvimos una terrible tragedia entre yo y mis amigas... se nos murió un profesor, Negi Springfield a consecuencia de un misterio accidente en una región de la tierra llamado la Antártida, que es un continente helado. La muerte nos afectó a todos... así que tuve la idea de buscar un sustituto a ese profesor... y claramente eres tú, Alice

Alice: ¿Que mierdas dices? Yo soy una mercenaria... no una maestra de preescolar - decía muy molesta a ese comentario

Kaede: Lo se... se que suena raro.... pero es que Negi era un poderoso mago que nos enseñó a controlar nuestras habilidades mágicas. Yo y con mis amigas formamos un grupo de justicieras que nos hemos llamado las Baka Rangers...

Elina: ¿Me estás diciendo que ese tal Negi era un poderoso mago? Eso me llama mucho la atención, un hombre guerrero... - decía fascinada e interesada

Alice: Aunque no se que quieres de mí... - decía confusa

Kaede: Ya te lo dije, quiero que seas el sustituto de nuestro profesor... quiero llevar a mis amigas aquí durante una temporada para que nos entrene y mejoramos nuestras habilidades físicas y mágicas

Alice: Pero te lo vuelvo a repetir... Kaede. Solo soy una mercenaria... yo no quiero instruir a gente, y otra cosa... es que yo no soy ni una hechicera ni nada... aunque suelo usar artefactos mágicos, yo no puedo usar magia de forma directa.

Elina: Podemos probar, Alice... a parte, en Gainos... tenemos ciertas chicas con habilidades diferentes que podía ayudarte

Alice: Maldita sea - decía un poco molesta - Está bien... haré lo que me pidas

Kaede: Y hay otra razón porque estamos aquí... una organización criminal nos quieren asesinar a mí y a mis amigas... y queremos ir al Continente hasta que las cosas en la Tierra se calme

Alice: Ah, vale... ahora, entiendo porque os queréis quedaros aquí

Kaede: El problema, es que yo soy la única que sabe de eso, y mis amigas no...

Elina: ¿Cómo que no lo saben tus amigas? - decía extrañada

Alice: Es cierto... me parece un poco feo hacer eso a tus amigas... ya que si les persigue gente que las quieren ver muerta sin saberlo, es bastante arriesgado y peligroso

Elina: ¿Y quién demonios son esa organización? - decía con curiosidad

Kaede: Se hace llamar el clan Aoyama, una banda terrorista feminazi pegada a la antigua... - explicó a las dos

Alice y Elina se quedaron confusas ante las palabras de Kaede; mirándose entre sí completamente extrañadas

Alice: Lo de banda terrorista... lo entendí muy bien... pero la palabra "feminazi", ¿que demonios significa eso? - decía extrañada y confusa

Kaede: Oh, vale... ya sabes... - decía con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa - abajo el heteropatriarcado... machete al machote... oprimir a los hombres... - Alice y Elina seguía más confusas con las frases de Kaede

Alice: Kaede... no te entiendo - decía un poco seria - Y eso de oprimir a los hombres me parece una falta de respeto a todos los chicos de nuestra nación 

Elina: Es cierto... y eso de machete al machote... suena como algo violento... - decía molesta ante esas palabras - Aunque los hombres en este planeta son un poco flojos... son importantes para nosotras... y los tenemos a todos bajo protección

Alice: De acuerdo, Kaede... hare eso... por lo menos, lo de proteger a personas que son amenazados de muerte si que puedo hacer... lo de poder instruiros... ya veremos... - decía intentando acumular esa información en su cabeza - Eso significa que debes pagar con follarme conmigo cada día... como forma de moneda - decía atrevidamente

Kaede: Claro, así... aprendo un poco más para hacer práctica - decía con una sonrisa

Alice: Me parece bien

Elina: No obstante... viendo lo que he visto, me da miedo si tus amigas pueden acostumbrarse aquí... las muertes y las desapariciones son muy comunes en el Continente, debes saber de los riesgos y de los peligros de este lugar... aparte de que hay animales salvajes... tenéis que tener precaución mientras estéis por aquí...

Kaede: No os preocupéis... intentaremos acomodarnos bien

Alice: De acuerdo... pues nos ponemos en marcha... regresa a tu planeta, y te esperaré en un lugar llamado Valle de las Arenas... allí os esperaré...

Kaede: De acuerdo... entonces, vuelvo a mi planeta... supongo que habrán carteles de mi de búsqueda... - decía con una sonrisa, pero no encuentra las tijeras... ya que estaba completamente desnuda... - No encuentro las tijeras - decía un poco nerviosa... por suerte, Alice las tenía encima y se las da... con cara de indiferencia - Gracias - con las tijeras rasga creando una fisura entre el espacio y tiempo - Nos vemos, entonces... - esta se cola por la fisura y después... se cierra

Elina y Alice se quedaron calladas, aunque seguía confusas

Alice: Esto va a ser un lío - decía un poco preocupada por lo que la venía encima.


	2. Bienvenidos a Dumin

El Continente tiene una superficie equivalente a la de Norteamerica; siendo una vasta región lleno de lugares únicos y bellos que otro planeta puede tener... con una gran diversidad natural repartidos en forma de zonas costeras, zonas boscosas, zonas desérticas, zonas de grandes campos verdes y zonas de montañas... hace que sea una bella atración para los amantes de la naturaleza; intentando olvidar la violencia que suelen practicar sus habitantes en ocasiones. En la ciudad de Gainos; llegaría por fin Kaede; como había cumplido… junto con las cuatros chicas que había dicho que llevaría al Continente… las Baka Rangers; estaba un poco confusas debido a la forma de haber llegado a un extraño mundo… llegaron al palacio real de la ciudad, donde se encuentra en la entrada Melpha… la consejera real de Aldra y la sacerdotisa del templo; las esperaban en la entrada para su llegada… Kaede y las demás estaban vestida con el uniforme de la escuela de Negima mientras andaban hacia Melpha. 

Melpha: Bienvenidas al Continente… Aldra tenía interés en conocerlas… - decía con cortesía

Asuna: ¿Aldra? ¿Va a ser nuestra maestra? - decía extrañada

Melpha: Claro que no… Aldra es la monarca que gobierna el Continente, cuando llegó Kaede por primera vez aquí… nos habló muy bien de vosotras 

Asuna: Vaya, Kaede… supongo que cosas buenas – decía alegremente

Kaede: Más o menos – decía con total tranquilidad

Yue: Este mundo es increíble… parece que estamos en un videojuego de rol playing medieval - decía fascinada al ver todos los entornos de la ciudad, y especialmente, la gran roca que se ubica sobre la ciudad... - Es increíble

Melpha: Seguirme - decía con cortesía. Ellas la obedecen, y se adentra en el interior del palacio.

Es uno de los edificios monumentales más importantes de toda la ciudad de Gainos; se ubica en el centro del antiguo cráter de impacto... que se ubica bajo una gran roca sostenida por cadenas y atravesada por varios acueductos; a la que según dice, esta roca vino del cielo y se estrelló contra la tierra creando el cráter... la leyenda dice que Aldra vio el impacto, y lo consideró como un mensaje de los dioses donde debía colocar la capital; con la roca enmedio; un brazo del enorme lago se adentra en la ciudad y rodea el palacio... y pasando por debajo de la gran piedra. En la entrada al palacio; nos encontramos con un anfiteatro circular rodeado por una arquería - conjunto de arcos - separando de los edificios residenciales mediante una hilera de árboles. Por la parte sur, el anfiteatro tiene una abertura que cierra las dos arquerías que se encuentra a cada lado por dos macizos pilares de mármol de gran altura. Cuando las chicas llega al interior de dicho anfiteatro... se encuentra que hay muchas mujeres guerreras con muchas armaduras, cada uno... con un estilo diferente de forma de vestir; solo que la mayoría... mostraban mucho su cuerpo, algo que Asuna se ruborizaba. Debido que las rangers iban con esos uniformes de su propia escuela... las chicas las miraban de forma extraña pensando que demonios eran esos extraños vestidos; las Rangers se sentía completamente incómodas

Asuna: Kaede, ¿qué demonios es este lugar? - decía un poco preocupada

Kaede: Creo que es un país gobernada por mujeres... - decía

Makie: ¿De verdad? - decía sorprendida al verlas - Entiendo sobre el poder femenino y esas cosas... pero esto... es bastante incómodo al verlas así vestidas... y parecen peligrosas - decía un poco incómoda

Yue: Es cierto... este lugar da un poco de miedo... - decía un poco preocupada

Ku: Yo pienso lo mismo - decía un poco asustada

Kaede: Tranquilas, ¿no es la que nosotras queremos? Una nación gobernada por mujeres... sin techos de cristal, ni discriminación sexista, ni nada... es lo que vosotros queríais - decía a todas con una pequeña sonrisa. Todas se paraban, incluyendo Melpha... quedando algo confusa con las palabras de Kaede

Asuna: ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - decía algo defraudada

Kaede: Pues es lo que vosotros queríais, ¿no? - decía algo confusa

Asuna: Yo nunca he querido esto... - decía seriamente - Porque yo recuerde.. yo nunca he hablado de temáticas sobre el feminismo o cosas por el estilo.

Kaede: ¿En... en serio? Pero de donde venimos... las mujeres de Japón nos representan - decía completamente sorprendida por las palabras de Asuna

Asuna: Las mujeres que tú hablas... se dedican a causar violencia en las calles y alterar el orden. Yo... a esas, no me representan... me parece increíble que tú... tengas esas ideología de odio... - decía bastante molesta

Kaede: Pues... pues lo malintepreté mal... pensé que todas... - decía intentando perdornarse

Makie: Ahora entiendo porque quieres sustituir a Negi por una mujer - decía sollozando - Puede que Negi era un chico... puede... pero él nos ayudó a todas... y creernos en nosotras... en nosotras, nos hicimos fuerte... incluyo, él tenía confianza en mí... y cuando iba a sacar mi potencial; él muere en un desgraciado accidente... todos lloramos su pena, y tú... - decía entre enojo y lloro mientras se enfrenta a Kaede - En vez de unirte a nuestra pérdida... te desapareces una semana sin avisar haciendo preocupar que te hubiese pasado algo malo por lo de Negi... y regresas contenta y féliz diciendo que has buscado un sustituto de nuestro maestro... y que es una chica... !!!¿por qué demonios tiene que ser una chica? ¿es qué te alegrastes que haya muerto Negi porque le odiabas por lo que es y querías reemplazarlo por una mujer para estar más a gusto?¡¡¡ - Kaede estaba callada

Kaede: Makie... no es lo que piensas... yo... también me afectó su muerte - decía Kaede intento disculparse - Yo pensaba que erais como las demás que salen...

Asuna: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué mierda piensa que somos como ellas cuando lo que me pasó con Negi fue lo mejor que ha pasado en toda mi vida? - decía decepcionada y molesta - Yo amaba a Negi... y él a mí... nos respetamos mutuamente entre los dos; me hizo darme cuenta de que todos los hombres no son tan malos... solo son prejuicios de gente con retraso mental - estaba también entristecida - Si tu intención para poder reemplazar a Negi es una mujer porque no te gusta los hombres... no creo que sea una buena idea... no lo es - esta empezaba a llorar - Para mí... ni para todas las chicas de la escuela... 

Kaede: Asuna... por favor... creo que me confundí - decía un poco preocupada y entristecida a la vez - Porque quiero reemplazar a Negi por una mujer... no es por ideologías hembristas radicales... solo quiero intentar pasar la pérdida de nuestro maestro...

Asuna: Eres odiosa... como todas ellas - decía molesta con Kaede

Yue: Tranquila, chicas - decía mientras se acerca al grupo - Kaede se confundió... se confundió... no podemos reprocharla porque ella tenía un pensamiento equivocado de nosotros... y más, por la situación en nuestras calles... por favor, Asuna... - decía intentando tranquilizar la situación; no se percartaba mucho que las soldados y Melpha escuchaban esa conversación... en total confusión - Ku... nos ha dicho nada en todo el rato... - decía intentando hablar con ella.

Ku: Negi me ayudó... a leer libros... tuvo confianza conmigo... me hice fuerte... Kaede tenía que haber hablado... de estas cosas... si estar equivocada de nosotras... no hay confianza - decía un poco molesta e intentando aguantar su lloro

Yue: Ku... - decía un poco entristecida

Melpha: Me gustaría que podamos terminar esta conversación - decía seriamente - Tenemos que ir a ver a Aldra... no quiero impacientarla... si tenéis problemas personales entre todas, ya podréis solucionarlos con calmas más tarde... ahora, tenéis que seguirme

Asuna: Me parece bien, quiero conocer a esa Aldra - decía todavía enojada... Ku, Makie y Asuna dejan atrás a Yue y a Kaede... especialmente cabizbaja, dolida y destrozada

Kaede: Esa no era mi verdadera intención - decía muy preocupada, pero Yue le pasa la mano sobre su hombro para consolarla

Yue: Kaede... tranquila; creo que debías haber hablado de esto antes... no te preocupes... somos un equipo - decía intentando consolarla

Kaede: Oh, gracias... Yue - decía mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, aunque seguía algo entristecida...

Caminan, atravesando el anfiteatro hasta llegar a la imponente fachada del palacio; una arquería doble, superpuesta una encima de otro… de color blanco de mármol; ubicada entre dos torres imponentes con grandes ventanas; y coronado por un especie de arco del triunfo con una imponente bóveda, donde se accede al interior de la roca y accede a los edificios que se encuentra construidas sobre ella. Ellas se adentran en el edificio por el arco central, donde había un gran portalón que accede al interior del edificio; ellas contemplan la decoración y la arquitectura del lugar… grandes columnas de gran tamaño, enormes pasillos lleno de armaduras, estándares militares colgados en las paredes. Veía que había muchas soldados protegiendo la entrada de varias salas, menos una… donde sobre esa puerta, había un escudo con un símbolo desconocido. Las rangers y Melpha entra en un enorme salón con una arquería frontal decorado con enormes cortinas rojas y en medio de esa arquería… el trono de la reina, que subía por una escalera cubierta por una alfombra rosa. Allí estaba sentada Aldra. 

Asuna: Increíble arquitectura… - decía asombradas mientras que Ku estaba algo impaciente

Ku: Noto presencia de espíritus… - decía un poco intranquila

Melpha: Vaya, puedes captar la presencia de fantasmas…

Ku: Uso mi ki… capto fantasmas y personas… - intentó explicar Ku

Melpha: Vaya, eso es interesante… - decía con curiosidad

Aldra se levanta del sillón y baja de las escaleras con total tranquilidad mientras se dirige al grupo de Kaede

Aldra: Por fin has regresado… Kaede… y como has dicho, has traído a tus amigas… - decía mientras se acerca a Kaede

Kaede: Si, como dije… las iba a traer, para entrenarlas y hacerse más fuertes… hemos tenido una terrible pérdida, y queremos poder concluir nuestro entrenamiento con la mercenaria Alice – explicó – Entendí que está en un lugar llamado Valle de las Arenas

Aldra: Si, se la historia… el Valle de las Arenas no se encuentra en nuestros términos… para resumirlo, está muy lejos de aquí… os llevaré a la sala del mapa – explicó al grupo

Kaede: Oh, gracias – decía más tranquila

Seguían a Aldra, y entonces… Asuna habla con Kaede

Asuna: Te vamos a perdonar esta vez, Kaede… ya que si solo fue una simple confusión, puede que dejamos pasar lo de antes

Makie: Si, Kaede… aunque haya sido algo horrible – decía molesta

Kaede: Lo siento, tenía una idea equivocada de vosotras

Asuna: Olvídalo… ahora tenemos que estar juntas en lo que nos hayas metido, Kaede… esperando que podamos volver a casa

Kaede: Claro… confía en mí, cuando todo termine esto… volveremos a casa – decía confiada

Ku: Aldra ser hermosa – decía fascinada

Asuna: Parece pequeña, pero me doy cuenta de que tiene mucho potencial… debe ser una buena monarca – decía fascinada

Melpha: Aldra es la gobernadora del Continente… lleva más de miles años gobernando el país… dice que llegó a esta región y era un lugar completamente deshabitado; entonces… construyó nuestro reino. 

Asuna: ¿Miles de años? – dice fascinada

Melpha: Ella es hibrida entre un humano y una mujer demonio… pero ella suele mantener en secreto sobre su infancia y sobre sus familiares… es todo un misterio

Llega a una puerta cubierta por una gran cortina roja; es un pequeño salón lleno de mesas, armario y varias consolas – un tipo de mesa -, con varias antorchas encendidas… en una gran pared, estaba el mapa del Continente. Las chicas observaban el mapa; con total fascinación. Aldra se acerca al mapa…

Aldra: Esto es el Continente… es bastante inmenso, es un reino gigantesco… así que donde vive Alice, está muy lejos de Gainos – sitúa con un dedo en el mapa, la ciudad de Gainos – Esto es Gainos; debéis atravesar grandes campos, montañas y desiertos… y debéis llegar a la ciudad portuaria de Litigio – con ese dedo, bajaba hasta más abajo del mapa – Allí cogéis un barco, atravesáis el mar de Litigio, y llegaréis a esta parte… en una región llamado Fortnite… atravesáis esa zona para llegar a un pequeño país llamado Lisham… en ese país, se encuentra la provincia de Dumin, patria de Alice… - explicó a todas

Asuna: ¿Y cuál es la distancia entre aquí y para allá? – decía con curiosidad

Aldra: Podemos entender que unos 3000 kilómetros de distancia

Kaede: Guau… entonces, ¿Cómo llegaremos allí?

Aldra: Andando… como todo el mundo, llegaréis a Litigio para coger un barco donde os llevará al otro lado del mar. Melpha os guiará y será vuestra protectora… ya que en los caminos, suele haber muchos peligros.

Asuna: Oh, qué bien… estaremos allí como en menos de dos semanas.

Aldra: Aproximadamente tres semanas, pero mirar por el lado bueno, así conocéis como es nuestro bello mundo. Como queréis ser aprendices de Alice, me han dicho que usáis magia. Alice no es una maga, pero puede que tengáis un poco de ayuda – está da palmadas, hasta que aparece frente ellas un especie de mujer espectral desnuda flotando, de pelo blanco corto, portando un libro y solo teniendo un capa… estando completamente desnuda. Las chicas se estremecen un poco; menos Kaede, Melpha y Aldra

Makie: Oh… menudo susto – decía un poco intranquila

Kaede: Vamos, es solo un fantasma… recordar que tenemos una fantasma como alumna de la escuela – decía un poco fanfarrona mientras se acerca a la chica fantasma – Mi nombre es Kaede – La fantasma la miraba completamente, esta flota hacia abajo hasta quedarse de pie… frente a ella… - ¿No hablas? – la fantasma niega con la cabeza – No hablas… eres muy mona… - decía mientras le toca una mejilla – Tu cuerpo es muy frío... eres adorable… que mona eres – la fantasma empieza a sonreír y ruborizarse

Asuna: Kaede… si quieres, la llevamos para nuestra casa – decía entre risas

Aldra: Escucharme, ella es una lich…

Kaede: Una lich – decía sorprendida

Aldra: Son antiguas nigromantes o brujas que se convirtieron en fantasmas; para poder obtener la vida eterna y el poder ilimitado. Muchas de las lichs son peligrosas… pero esta, es lo contrario de las demás… es una lich que usa magia; ella os ayudará a que podréis practicar un poco con vuestros hechizos, así Alice tiene más facilidad para hacer su misión.

Yue: Muchas gracias… podremos sacar provecho de todo con la fantasmita – la Lich desaparece delante de ellas – Ha desaparecido

Aldra: Claro, como dije… es un fantasma, os seguirá donde vayáis, incluso cuando esté invisible – decía de tono indiferente

Kaede: Gracias por todo… iremos a Dumin – decía a Aldra completamente satisfecha

Ku: Entonces… el ki era de la fantasma – decía sorprendida

Makie: Y era muy adorable – decía contenta por la aparición

Aldra: Bien, poneos en marcha… va a ser un viaje muy largo, pero os va a gustar el Continente – explicó con tranquilidad

Makie: Que bien, podemos ir en plan turista… tengo una cámara de fotos… - decía contenta – Quiero conocer mundo

Melpha: Nos vamos… - decía a todas – Volveré en menos de un mes, Aldra

Aldra: Te estaré esperando aquí… - decía contenta

Melpha: Gracias

Las Rangers salen del Palacio Real… hasta llegar al puente de acceso que llega a la ciudad, que cruza el lago Hoehoe – el lago que rodea la ciudad de Gainos -. Las chicas paraban ante el puente.

Melpha: Vamos, comienza el viaje – decía a todas con confianza.

Asuna: Va a ser muy duro.

Makie: Vamos, Asuna… será increíble – decía fascinada y contenta

Todas se pone en marcha; a caminar pasando el puente hasta las aventuras. Nuestras amigas salen de la ciudad de Gainos; dirigiéndose hacia el este; donde sería una travesía bastante larga. El grupo se adentraría en una gran zona de enormes praderas y extensos campos de cultivos durante casi unos 100 kilómetros; uno de esos momentos mientras atravesaba la ciudad tribal de Hemangyoshi, Makie hizo unas selfies con algunas alicias que estaban allí; a parte de hacer más fotos a los monumentos emblemáticos, y los entornos naturales del país del mismo nombre. Ellas siguen con la travesía; donde llegan a una zona boscosa extensa en el conocido país de Unxu, donde sus hermosos bosques es la mayor atracción de esta región; donde Ku empieza a tener nostalgia de su país natal terrestre, China. 

Ku: Es como estar en casa - decía fascinada

Después de atravesar la ciudad de Unxu, llegaría a una zona montañosa lleno de desfiladeros y hermosas montañas... entre los países de Decheng y Mangkin. Ya han recorrido más de 900 kilómetros; donde tienen muchos provisiones gracias a los mesones y posadas que se han encontrado por el camino... para ayudar a los viajeros que van hacer viajes muy largos. Era sin prisa pero sin pausa... para disfrutar del viaje y de la naturaleza del Continente, mientras se dirigía hacia el E. En estos momentos, ellas están entrando en el país de Mangkin, en una zona aislada de montaña lleno de bosques y árboles aislados; al lado derecho, había pequeño arroyo de aguas abundantes que baja por un pequeño valle que hace un especie de recodo; y en el lado izquierdo... una pared rocosa casi en vertical. 

Asuna: La verdad, no se cuantos kilómetros hemos recorrido - decía fascinada

Makie: No lo se... pero hice tantas fotos a los lugares que hemos visitado, el Continente es un lugar hermoso... y sus gentes son tan hospitalarios - decía sorprendida y feliz

Ku: Ser cierto... y ni hay contaminación... ni hay basura... la gente ser bueno respetando la naturaleza - decía completamente eufórica.

En ese momento, Melpha se para y se dirige al grupo

Melpha: No avanzéis... creo que alguien nos siguen... - decía un poco atenta mientras para al grupo alzando la mano

Asuna: Yo pensaba que era mi imaginación - invoca su enorme espada y esta se pone en guardia - Y veo que no

Todas se ponía en guardia a cierta amenaza invisible... es cuando tres extrañas chicas aparecen de la nada, bajando de la pared en vertical usando sus pies para deslizarse... emboscando al grupo y rodeándolas. Tres extrañas chicas con facíes que recuerda casi a las de un cerdo... con pequeñas armaduras que cubrían sus pechos y sus pelvis; armadas con mazas y martillos... 

Asuna: ¿Qué demonios son estas extrañas chicas? - decía sorprendida

Pero antes de que dijeran algo sus amigas... una de las extrañas chicas ataca a Asuna con una enorme maza, en que Asuna... usa su espada para repeler el ataque; pero la chica retrocede hacia atrás con un pequeño salto. Las chicas cerdas seguían caminando lentamente rodeándolas

Asuna: Rangers... con cuidado, estas extrañas chicas están buscando un flanco débil para atacarnos... vigilar vuestras espaldas

Kaede: De acuerdo... Asuna - decía mientras se ponía a la ofensiva

Melpha pensaba: Interesante... a pesar de que son de la Tierra... parece moverse muy bien en emboscadas... quiero ver que hacen...

Otra de las chicas cerdas se prepara para atacar, y esta... con un martillo de metal se dirige a Makie, pero por suerte... Ku se pone delante de Makie y le da un golpe fuerte... juntando sus palmas hacia ella y golpeándola contra el abdomen con fuerza, haciendo que la chica lance un pequeño gemido de dolor al tal ataque... la chica cerda salta hacia atrás... pero en ese momento, estaba más enojada... 

Makie: Gracias... Ku... - decía un poco sorprendida y algo asustada

Ku: De nada... 

Asuna: No tenemos otra opción... hay que atacar - decía mientras se lanza contra su adversaria con la espada... la chica cerda decide moverse con rapidez hacia Asuna; ve que su adversaria mueve su maza para intentar darle un golpe lateral a la espadachina... pero esta es más rápida... con un movimiento lateral con su espada, levanta una gran ventoreda que hace levantar a su adversaria y la hace golpear con fuerza con un árbol con su espalda; partiendo el tronco por la mitad. 

Ku Fei se enfrentaba contra su contrincante poniéndose en guardia; pero la chica cerda se lanza sobre Ku sin pensar... pero Ku logra encontrar un flanco para golpear de nuevo el estómago de su contrincante con fuerza, haciendo que retroceda y se queda completamente adolorida... la chica cerda volvió a lanzarse contra Ku, pero de nuevo... recibe otro golpe fuerte de Ku, golpeándola en su pecho derecho haciendo que lance un pequeño grito de dolor... esta retrocede un poco.

Kaede se enfrenta contra otra de las chicas cerdas. Ellas estaban frente a frente... la que se enfrentaba Kaede... era la líder de las tres, con una piel más oscura que las demás, un poco más alta, con tatuajes tribales en su cuerpo... y con una maza bastante más grande. Se lanza sobre ella elevando su maza... y golpea contra el suelo, pero ella percata que Kaede había desaparecido... quedando completamente perpleja... es cuando recibe una patada fuerte en el flanco... Kaede había aparecido de la nada para atacarla por sorpresa... la chica cerda termina cayendo sobre el suelo boca abajo, frente la pared vertical de piedra.

Las dos chicas cerdas se acercan a socorrer a su amiga. Asuna, Ku y Kaede arrincona a las tres contra la pared. La que era la líder... se levantaba, y las tres se ponen en guardia y parecía estar enfadadas... aunque un poco malheridas e intentando ponerse en pie. 

Melpha: Bajar las armas... - decía a las tres

Asuna: Pero - decía un poco confusa

Melpha: Por favor... hacer lo que os digo...

Asuna, Kaede y Ku hace caso a Melpha. Asuna hace desaparecer la espada. Las tres retroceden un poco, pero las tres chicas cerdas seguían en guardia. Pero en vez de atacar... las tres huyen del lugar, corriendo camino abajo. 

Kaede: Están haciendo la retirada - decía con más tranquilidad

Asuna: Me gustaría saber que eran esas extrañas chicas - decía extrañada

Melpha: Son orcos... ellas suelen vivir en zonas de montañas. Suelen emboscar o atacar a los viajeros que atraviesan por su territorio. Por suerte; no son muy valientes... si se enfrenta contra unos adversarios más poderosos que ellas... se retiraran para no arriesgarse. 

Asuna: Orcos... interesante...

Melpha: La verdad, me habéis dejado impresionada... ya veo que podéis defenderos contra cualquier emboscada - decía completamente fascinada - Seguimos el viaje, todavía nos faltan mucho

Ku: De acuerdo

Makie estaba un poco entristecida por lo que pasó, ya que solo se ha dedicado a mirar en vez de atacar. Yue se acerca a Makie

Yue: Makie... no te preocupes... - decía consolándola

El grupo sigue su viaje, atravesando el país de Mangkin... en que esta vez, el viaje vuelve a ser tranquilo... ya que no hubo más emboscadas por el camino; prosiguieron su viaje... donde la geografía del lugar, a su paso... vuelve a aplanarse, y de nuevo atraviesa llanuras extensas con campos de cultivos y frondosos bosques; por los países de Iyituong y Giungso; es en este último país donde se resguarda en un pequeño poblado tribal de alicias debido a una fuerte lluvia torrencial de casi tres días; cuando por fin salió el sol... prosiguieron su viaje; y llegaría al pequeño país de Miyuki, que hace límite con Litigio hacia el este... con su increíble ciudad fortificada semitribal... con un masivo castillo en el centro de ella. Llegan a la ciudad de Miyuki; donde empiezan a anochecer. En la zona baja de la ciudad, bajo dicho castillo... las viajeras deciden pasar la noche en una gran posada; en la parte medieval... bajo los poblados tribales que forman toda Miyuki. Todas se reunen en el piso superior de la posada; donde se encuentra los dormitorios... en uno de ellos, estaban allí juntas... completamente fascinadas y asombradas por la belleza del lugar, sentadas en el suelo, formando un círculo... después de una abundante cena, que no se han acostumbrado todavía a la exagerada gastronomía del Continente; mucha carne, mucho pescado y mucha verdura. 

Yue: Nunca he visto un país tan hermoso... tan llena de cultura, tan llena de naturaleza y tan llena de arquitectura... - decía asombrada - Todo un estilo medieval precioso - Makie tenía un gran álbum de fotos que hicieron durante su gran viaje

Melpha: Que bien que os guste... - explicó ella - Es un lugar muy hermoso... si dejamos a un lado la violencia que ejerce algunas de sus habitantes

Asuna: Si me ha gustado todo... incluso, cuando nos enfrentamos contras esas orcos... nunca hemos tenido una pelea seria durante unas semanas debido a que nuestro profesor murió... siempre he querido descubrir nuevos lugares... poner a prueba nuestras grandes habilidades... - decía eufórica - Al final... entiendo a Kaede... lo hizo para que podamos recuperar nuestro espíritu de lucha...

Kaede: Ah... si... si cierto - decía un poco nerviosa intentando disimular una alegría.

Makie: Sabía yo que Kaede no era de esas... siempre hemos tenido confianza contigo, Kaede... - decía feliz

Ku: Yo sentir lo mismo - decía feliz

Kaede: Es la razón porque estamos aquí

Melpha: Ah, entiendo... os gusta las emociones fuertes... lo de las orcas es solo un ejemplo de lo que es en realidad este mundo. En cualquier momento, os enfrentaréis con razas más agresivas que las orcas... hay que estar atenta de todo que os rodean; y si entráis en una batalla... debéis tener los sentidos bien puestos. Os he visto pelear, y me da la sensación de que en pocos días... os integraréis muy bien con nosotras.

Asuna: Oh, gracias... - decía feliz - Es gracias a mucho entrenamiento... sino, no podríamos haber sobrevivido a esa emboscada

Melpha: Bueno, nos falta casi unos 80 kilómetros más para llegar a Litigio... para pillar un barco y dirigirnos al país de Fortnite.

Makie: Significa que se acerca el final de nuestro viaje... que pena... y que me empezaba a gustar sentir la naturaleza las 24 horas del día - decía un poco apenada

Melpha: Tranquila... con Alice, vais a viajar mucho. El país de Lisham es una zona de alta montaña... si os gusta la naturaleza, Lisham os va a encantar. 

Asuna: Tenemos muchas ganas de visitar ese país... - decía eufórica. Yue estaba leeyendo un viejo libro que había en la pequeña biblioteca de la posada; y está completamente extrañada que estuviese escrito en perfecto inglés... incluso, que todo el Continente, sea el inglés como idioma oficial... ella pensaba que como pueden hablar inglés sabiendo que entre Amán y la Tierra nunca han tenido un contacto directo. Eso es lo raro... pensó que debía investigar cuál es esa razón. 

Melpha: Bueno, tenemos que descansar... mañana, seguiremos el viaje... - explicó a las viajeras todavía eufóricas y con muchas ganas de conocer mundo.

Después de una noche de descanso; salen de la ciudad de Miyuki; y atraviesa una pequeña zona boscosa hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo llamado Promide; desde allí... empieza avistar la linea de costa, el oceano.

Melpha: Eso es el mar de Osamaha, es la que tenemos que atravesar; tenemos que seguir caminando un poco más

Asuna: Estoy ansiosa de cruzarlo - decía impaciente.

Salen de pueblo de Promide, pasando un puente de piedra pegado a un pequeño mesón; donde coge más provisiones... y después, prosigen su viaje; hasta alcanzar la costa de mar y seguir hacia el este... atravesando pequeñas playas y zonas verdes pegados al inmenso oceano, hasta que empiezan asomar tras unas pequeñas colinas una ciudad costera... Litigio... 

Melpha: Hemos llegado 

Makie: Voy hacer muchas fotos a este sitio... - decía muy feliz...

Estas entra ya en la pequeña ciudad, atravesando el casco medieval; lleno de edificios de piedras, calles empedrados y muchas tiendas... la mayoría, especializados en el pescado gracias a los pescadores que se aventura al mar para capturar buenas piezas. El interior del pueblo es bastante escalonado, ya que se ubica sobre un especie de cabo o promontorio elevado en el centro que da vista sobre el mar y el puerto... llegan al centro de la ciudad, donde se alza el gran palacio monumental; con arquería, ventanucos y un portón de madera donde hay decoraciones ambientados en el mar como dibujos de peces o de sirenas y que es donde viven las señoras que gobierna Litigio... al lado de esta mansión; hay un pequeño pero hermoso santuario hecho de piedra caliza con un pequeño rosetón coronado con un pequeño campanario; y es cuando ellas llegan a un gran edificio fortificado a la que mucha gente entran. Ese edificio fortificado es el mercado central de la ciudad. Makie hacia fotos al lugar... al palacio, al santuario y al mercado... incluso, varias casas del lugar.

Melpha: Hace muchos años, el lugar donde ocupaba Litigio era un enorme castillo costero... que tuvo una importancia militar en el Continente. En la gran Guerra; fue un sitio importante... cuando la guerra terminó; el castillo fue abandonado y derruido... años más tarde; empezaron a crear casas sobre las ruinas del castillo, hasta que se convirtió en Litigio. Es ahora, una ciudad que vive de la pesca y del cultivo de algas.

Asuna: Increíble historia - decía fascinada - Una ciudad sobre los restos de un castillo... 

Makie: Kaede, son las mejores vacaciones que hemos tenido - decía alegremente

Kaede: Pues claro... por esa razón os he llevado todas aquí - decía con una sonrisa

Asuna: Es una ciudad hermosa... y más, cuando estamos a orillas del mar... es una pena que no podemos quedarnos mucho - decía feliz aunque un poco entristecida

Melpha: No os preocupéis... el barco que nos llevan a Fortnite suele venir un poco tarde, podemos disfrutar visitando la ciudad - decía alegremente

Asuna: Oh, gracias... Melpha - decía feliz

Yue: Una pregunta, Kaede... hemos perdido casi una semana de clases, espero que hayas avisado a toda la escuela que vamos a ausentar mucho - decía un poco preocupada

Kaede: Tranquila... ya se lo he dicho al director... - decía con una sonrisa

Yue: Oh, mucho mejor... porque sino... estamos haciendo como novillos, y es una sanción grave... ya lo sabes - explicó a Kaede seriamente

Kaede: No te preocupes, Yue... lo tengo todo bajo control - decía con una sonrisa, aunque en verdad... estaba completamente nerviosa, ya que no ha dicho nada al director de esto...

Las chicas empiezan a recorrer el casco histórico de la ciudad, visitando... primero, el interior del mercado; donde los comerciantes exponían sus pescados, mariscos, algas, grandes bolsas de sal y también... algunos productos que viene de otras partes del Continente, ya que esta ciudad, se usa mucho como vía de entrada de alimentos, joyas, pieles y otros productos de gran importancia... la mayoría de ellos, llegan al corazón de Gainos. Litigio es la ciudad completamente necesaria para Gainos, sin ella... Gainos terminaría decayendo por falta de alimentos o productos que hace grande a la ciudad. El mercado fortificado fue el antiguo edificio principal del mencionado castillo... un buen y útil uso que hace que Litigio tenga vida. También el palacio, el pequeño convento y una posada que se ubica pegada al mercado... también fueron partes del castillo; por lo que podía decirse como un especie de reciclaje con el fortificado edificio... aunque ya haya perdido su uso militar, ahora tiene un uso diferente importante para la ciudad. Las rangers echan una ojeada a los productos del mercado... en un mercado que trabaja sin parar y casi a todas horas.

Asuna: Hay peces muy grandes... - decía completamente fascinada

Melpha: El mar de Osamaha tiene muchos bancos de peces y es bastante profundo... por eso de que haya peces grandes...

Kaede pasaba por una parte del mercado, llegando a una zona donde había una gran tienda lleno de productos de metal... espadas, escudos, hachas... y una pequeña forja; todos sobre una mesa y algunas colgadas... en estantes. Kaede agarra una pequeña daga afilada con el mango y la contempla...

Voz femenina: Buenas, ¿qué deseas? - Kaede escuchó esa voz donde se sorprende pero no ve a nadie en el lugar - Estoy aquí abajo - decía con tono molesto - Kaede mira abajo y ve a una niña frente el mostrador sentada en una silla... pelirroja y con pecas, con pantalón y camisa azul... y un especie de mandil que cubría su parte superior

Kaede: Oh, lo siento... - decía un poco avergonzada

Enana pelirroja: No pasa nada... siempre ocurre a mi pueblo... que somos tan pequeños que no somos tan visibles

Kaede: Vamos... - cuelga la daga en uno de los estantes - No hay que ser tan pésimo con eso... se que sois un pueblo muy necesario a todo el continente.

Enana pelirroja: Oh, eres de esas que siente lástima por los enanos. No pasa nada... podemos solucionar nuestros problemas con la gente alta nosotros solos... espero que te guste todo lo que tengo aquí

Kaede: La verdad... están bien hechas estas dagas y este enorme escudo - lo agarra, viendo que ocupa la mitad de su cuerpo - Increíble

Enana pelirroja: Debido a que Litigio y Guernica están un poco cerca entre si; aprovechamos para poder vender estos productos aquí mismo.

Kaede: ¿Guernica?

Enana pelirroja: Si, es una ciudad famosa por sus minas de hierro... tendrás que visitarlo un día, es preciosa

Kaede: La verdad... sería interesante visitarla, pero en estos momentos... tengo que coger un barco hacia Fortnite

Enana pelirroja: Bueno... pues para la próxima... - Kaede coloca el escudo donde estaba

Kaede: A parte, de que no tengo dinero suficiente para comprar esto... y no se si también se paga con sexo, como hace todas aquí

Enana pelirroja: Pagar con sexo sería interesante... pero no soy como todas... no soy ninguna guerrera, solo soy una vendedora de armas... y solo cobro con monedas de oro. Pero... puede que solucionemos esto de una forma - decía la enana mientras se dirige hacia un pequeño almacén, y entonces... saca una enorme espada afilada y un escudo de metal circular y lo posa sobre la mesa - Te lo regalo

Kaede: ¿Me lo regalas? - decía un poco preocupada - Creo que no debo aceptar esto... 

Enana pelirroja: Eres bastante compasiva y buena para vivir en un reino rodeado de locas ninfómanas... y la verdad... pienso lo mismo que tu, el Continente necesita un cambio necesario... 

Kaede: No hay que exagerar... - decía con una sonrisa

Enana pelirroja: Puede que exagere... pero hace 25 años, tuve una hermosa hija lleno de vida... que estaba orgullosa de ella; siempre estaba alegre... siempre era un poco traviesa pero tenía un buen corazón - Kaede escuchaba a la enana - Hasta que un día... cuando se dirigía a la escuela como cada día... desapareció...

Kaede: Oh... cuanto lo siento - decía con cierta preocupación

Enana pelirroja: La buscamos entre todos... por la zona donde desapareció... por todas partes... pero nunca conseguimos hallarla... - decía entristecida y entre sollozos - Me dirigí a Gainos para hablar con Aldra sobre la desaparición de mi hija... pero no me dejaron entrar en el palacio... que haya personas que desaparece todos los días y que Aldra no le preocupa lo más mínimo esto... me hace ver que este mundo se ha vuelto loco y que se dedica a pisotear y a mofarse de los sueños y esperanzas de este mundo... mira lo que pasa fuera... hay asesinatos... hay violencia... hay muertes... y Aldra pasa de todo - decía entristecida y algo enojada. Kaede recuerda cuando las amazonas atacaron el mesón matando a una alicia... o la emboscada de las orcas de hace unos días, comprendía a esa enana... no tenía sentido que haya tanta violencia y tantas desgracias - ¿Esto es la definición de vivir en armonía en el continente como suele decir Aldra? No lo es... esto no es vida... mi hija tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de este gobierno corrupto

Kaede: Yo... - intenta hablar, pero la enana mueve el escudo y la espada sobre el mostrador hacia Kaede

Enana pelirroja: Te lo doy... - decía entre sollozos

Kaede: No puedo quedármelo... no puedo... - decía preocupada - Siento mucho su perdida... pero no creo que sea bueno para sus negocios con regalar...

Enana pelirroja: Que importa... total... todas mis esperanzas desaparecieron cuando mi hija se fue de mi vida para siempre... - decía enojada y entristecida mientras se pone de espaldas ante ella. Kaede pensaba que no era buena idea hacer esto... pero debido a la situación; no tuvo más remedio que coger el escudo y la espada

Kaede: Se que un día... habrá alguien que pueda acabar con la tiranía de Aldra y acabar con mucho sufrimiento. Yo pienso que no eres la única que piensa igual... si hay más gente que piensa lo mismo, aunque sea una minoría de personas... es posible que se levanten y se enfrenten contra Aldra. La caída de todos los imperios suelen comenzar con un pequeño levantamiento. Ten esperanza - decía a la enana completamente esperanzadora. La enana seguía de espaldas, aunque escuchó la frase de Kaede... noto en su corazón como un especie de alivio, pero ella no pudo contestar. Kaede decidió irse del sitio un poco angustiada por la historia de la enana; usando su habilidad de Kunoichi... hace desaparecer la espada y el escudo. En ese momento, se encuentra con Melpha y las demás que las estaban buscando

Melpha: Por fin aparecistes... te estabamos buscando por todas partes - decía un poco molesta

Kaede: Lo siento, es que estaba viendo cosas por el mercado... y me deje llevar

Asuna: Kaede... dentro de una hora, va a llegar nuestro barco... debemos irnos ya

Kaede: Oh, cuanto lo siento

Makie: No pasa nada... Kaede... es que este lugar te hechiza

Melpha: Nos vamos ya... - decía un poco más tranquila.

Estas salen del mercado, aunque Kaede estaba un poco más seria y algo molesta después de la historia de la enana. Empiezan a bajar por varias escalinatas y pequeños callejones en cuestas entre las casas completamente empinadas unas encimas de otras; colocadas en uno de los flancos de la colina; estas… miraba a la pequeña abra donde se asienta el muelle, lleno de barcos de maderas… donde se encuentra un enorme edificio blanco; un antiguo palacio, convertido en un astillero. El grupo subían a uno de esos barcos, el que tenía como destino al país de Fortnite; donde suben gratis, debido a que Aldra metió algo de mano para que el viaje les fuesen más fácil al grupo; entonces… salen del puerto. Las chicas disfrutan del viaje en barco… atravesando una mar abierta y tranquila; pasa varios días y noches viendo que será un viaje bastante largo y en estos momentos… se encuentra en medio del mar de Osamaha; donde todas estaban teniendo una conversación con los marineros y pasajeros del barco; mientras Makie estaba apoyada sobre una barandilla del barco hacia babor… es decir, al lado izquierdo del barco, mirando el mar, en total calma… todo iba bien. Bastante cerca de ella; había unos marineros haciendo maniobras con una vela para virarla un poco usando algunos cabos… ya que iban a cambiar de rumbo. Pero algo ocurre, cuando intentaban tirar uno de los cabos… pero este se rompe de forma violenta. La vela se mueve de forma violenta girando a si misma que se dirigía hacia Makie… y sin darse cuenta, golpea duramente a Makie por la espalda, empujándola y tirándola al mar… mientras gritaba hasta caer al agua

Marinero 1: Maldita sea… se me ha roto el cabo… - decía preocupado

Marinero 2: ¡¡¡MUJER AL AGUA!!! – gritó uno, donde todas estaban en sus cosas, escucharon su grito

Melpha que estaba en uno de los camarotes, sale del barco para ver que ocurría

Melpha: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Marinero 3: Se nos rompió el cabo de una vela y esta a virado violentamente… y ha golpeado a una de vuestras amigas y ha caído al agua.

Asuna: ¿Cómo? – decía nerviosa al escuchar eso

Asuna se dirige a estribor y ve a Makie en el agua… completamente bien y a flote

Asuna: Makie – decía muy preocupada

Makie: No te preocupes, Asuna… estoy bien, lanzarme un bote o algo… - decía completamente tranquila aunque adolorida

Asuna: Ya habéis escuchado – decían a todos los marineros. Kaede y las demás vieron lo ocurrido y se acercaban a Asuna.  
  
Los marineros cogen una barca y lo bajan al mar con una cuerda. Todo iba bien, hasta que Ku observaba a la lejanía como un extraño pez saltaba sobre el agua… la silueta era la de una sirena. Ku se alegra

Ku: Makie… no te preocupes… he visto sirena… vas a ser rescatada… - decía contenta

Makie: Oh… bien… una sirena

Melpha se acerca al lugar

Melpha: ¿Cómo que una sirena?

Asuna: ¿Hay también sirenas en el Continente? – preguntó a Melpha con curiosidad

Melpha: Claro que los hay – decía mientras coge unos prismáticos para ver si era cierto lo que dijo Ku; cuando por fin la barca toca el agua… en ese momento, la supuesta sirena asoma un poco su cabeza… Melpha la capta – No es una sirena… es una sirena tiburón – decía completamente nerviosa

Asuna: ¿Una qué? – decía completamente nerviosa y confusa a la vez

Melpha: Makie, nada rápido a la barca…

Makie: De… de acuerdo – dijo un poco atemorizada mientras nadaba hacia la barca con rapidez… pero una extraña sombra se notaba bajo el agua… que se dirigía hacia Makie para después desaparecer…

Melpha: La va a atrapar – decía algo nerviosa, en ese momento… Kaede se tira al agua sin pensar para dirigirse a Makie

Makie: Ka… Kaede – decía confusa, pero Kaede la empuja hacia la barca

Kaede: Rápido – decía mientras alcanza la barca, Makie se sube a ella… pero en ese momento, algo bajo el agua la agarra por una pierna y la tira hacia las profundidades del mar

Makie: ¡¡¡KAEDE!!! – decía muy nerviosa. Kaede se encontraba bajo el agua, mirando algo de oscuridad… y observaba la silueta oscura que parece a una sirena… que se dirigía hacia el bote donde estaba Makie. Kaede sale de la superficie… y se dirige rápidamente hacia la barca. Pero es la siniestra sirena que llega primero a la barca, sale del agua dando un increíble salto con impulso para termina aterrizando en medio de la barca, una extraña sirena de pelo morena con extrañas facíes que recuerda casi a un tiburón… Makie se estremece de terror; y más cuando se mueve en cuatro brazos hasta ponerse encima de Makie mostrando sus dientes afilados

Asuna: Santo cielo… - decía muy nerviosa al ver la escena pero en ese momento… unas cadenas de hierro la agarra por el cuello, atacándola por detrás, haciendo que la sirena tiburón lance un grito de desesperación, y poniendo las manos sobre las cadenas. Fue Kaede que lanzó las cadenas… hace que se ponga casi de pie, haciendo que se aleje de Makie mientras siga tirando hacia detrás… pero la sirena se enoja más… con sus manos, con una gran fuerza casi sobrehumana rompe las cadenas que la tenía oprimida en el cuello. Esta se gira hacia Kaede muy enojada… y lanzando un terrible gruñido enseñando sus dientes como una forma de amenaza… se lanza sobre el agua para dirigirse rápidamente hacia Kaede. Kaede invoca la espada y el escudo que le dio la enana de antes… y es cuando la sirena se lanza de un gran salto hacia Kaede abriendo su boca llena de dientes para comérsela… pone el escudo con rapidez golpeándola en la cara de la sirena, haciendo que se rompa varios dientes…

Asuna: Kaede – decía preocupada mientras intenta tirarse

Melpha: No hagas tonterías… quédate en el barco – dice preocupada mientras la agarra del barco para evitar que se lance al mar – Mira… tu amiga parece está controlando la situación 

La sirena retrocede mientras sangra por la boca… esto hace que se enoje más… y esta vuelve a sumergirse…

Kaede: Esta vez no me vas a atraparme como antes – decía molesta mientras sumerge, viendo que el mar es bastante turbio… y no se puede ver nada

Kaede pensativa: Tengo que poner todos los sentidos a flor de piel… - mientras ella cierra los ojos, y es cuando nota la presencia de la sirena que se dirige rápidamente hacia ella, y saca la espada en el momento que se lanza con su boca abierta para morderla… para poder atravesar al monstruo a la altura del corazón donde la sirena termina de dejar de moverse… Kaede saca la espada del cuerpo de la sirena hasta que ella empieza a hundirse en el agua hasta desaparecer entre la oscuridad. Kaede sale del agua y se sube a la barca de Makie. 

Asuna se alegra al verla que estaba bien

Melpha: Ha logrado matar a una sirena tiburón en su propio ambiente… increíble – decía sorprendida. Los marineros suben a las dos usando la propia barca, y sube a cubierta. Todas sus amigas la abrazan todavía con el susto en el cuerpo… menos Asuna, que estaba al lado de Melpha

Asuna: ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Melpha: Era una sirena tiburón… es una subraza de sirenas; son solitarias y atacan a las personas que se encuentras perdidos en medio del mar… estos lo llevan a los profundidades del océano para devorarlos… - explicó

Asuna: Vaya… hemos tenido suerte entonces…  
  
Melpha: Si, porque muy poca gente han sobrevivido al ataque de una sirena tiburón

Asuna: Es que somos bastante más espabiladas que vosotras… ya nos hemos enfrentado contra monstruos de mismo índole… estamos demostramos de que estamos hechos…

Melpha: Si, no está nada mal para que seáis del planeta Tierra – decía sorprendida

Después del ataque de la sirena; los marineros arreglaron la vela dañada y reanudaron el viaje… virando hacia el sudoeste. Pasa una semana más de viaje, y llegan a una costa llena de fiordos, con grandes acantilados de gran tamaño, que se elevaba sobre el mar. Todas se fascinaron por las buenas vistas

Melpha: Eso es el murallón de Osamaha… es el techo del Continente, alcanza los 5808 metros de altura – decía a todas

Yue: Guau… si es así, debe ser los acantilados más altos de todo el Sistema Solar – decía sorprendida

Asuna: Impone esas montañas – decía fascinada por los enormes acantilados que se eleva hasta muy arriba. Solo ven pared de piedra… el barco navega al lado del gran paredón, hacia el oeste; hasta llegar una bahía en forma alargada, a la que es llamada como el golfo de Gangpon; una gran abertura que se abre entre montañas. Después de navegar casi una semana, llegaría por fin a tierra en un pequeño puerto llamado Maksping. Ellas… por fin desembarcan… habían llegado al país de Fortnite; salen de Maksping… que este pueblo solo forma el propio puerto y con las ruinas de una casona ubicada sobre un pequeño cerro; cogiendo un camino que rodea el palacio arruinado. Se dirigen hacia el sur, atravesando una gran zona de montaña; y después de un gran viaje. Llegan por fin al país de Lisham, después de atravesar un estrecho paso ubicado entre montañas; y después de unas horas más…

Melpha: Hemos llegado a Dumin – decía a todas.

Asuna: Por fin llegamos… es cierto lo que decían, es naturaleza pura – decía fascinada por el lugar

Dumin se ubicaba en el centro del país de Lisham; en el centro de la región, se alza el macizo de Goljin, con una altura máxima de 2267 metros, bajo esta imponente mole… se encuentra el poblado de Dumin; atravesado por el río List. Dumin es un pueblo muy pequeño formado por casas tradicionales típicas, a pesar de todo… este pueblo es bastante joven, ya que se fundó hace casi 90 años; los colonos llegaron a este lugar aislado de la civilización y empezaron a construir el pueblo… primero, el pequeño convento que se ubica en el centro del asentamiento, y después las casas hasta formar el núcleo actual. Cuenta con un pequeño mercado que se abre por las mañanas, donde vende productos de campos la mayoría de las veces… Dice la gente que cuando llegaron al lugar para fundar Dumin, no había nada allí… era solo prados en medio de la nada, pero cuando se empezó a construir… se encontró restos de unas extrañas murallas… una supuesta fortificación de índole desconocido, a la que se ha encontrado extraños grabados en dichas piedras; aparte, son comunes los descubrimientos accidentales de restos de cerámicas u objetos como bisutería o utensilios menores… por lo que se han construido un museo para esos objetos que los vecinos han encontrado de forma accidental mientras trabajaban en el campo o hacía reformas en sus casas. Debido que hay asentamientos de alicias, hace pensar que esas extrañas construcciones tengan algo que ver con ellas… aunque data de casi 500 años esas construcciones. Las chicas se adentran en el pequeño pueblo, donde había muchos vecinos que vivía en total tranquilidad. Cuando llegaron al pequeño convento, Makie empezó hacerle fotos… incluyendo a la gente y el pequeño mercado.

Kaede: Supongo que es aquí donde vive Alice – preguntó a Melpha

Melpha: En el propio pueblo no… sino en las afueras; hay un pequeño sendero que sale del pueblo, yendo al norte… nos llevará al Valle de las Arenas… - explicó al grupo

Asuna: Por fin vamos a conocer a esa tal Alice – decía impaciente.  
  
Yue: Yo… igual…

Entonces, salieron del pueblo… directo hacia un camino que se adentraba en un pequeño valle circular lleno de bosques y campos de cultivos donde bajaba un arroyo hasta el río List. Las chicas llegan por fin a una casa hecho de piedra con una extraña construcción en forma de torreón al lado. Entonces, es cuando Alice sale de la casa… completamente desnuda, donde por fin conocen a Asuna y a las demás

Alice: Bienvenidos a Dumin… espero que os haya divertido en vuestro viaje… ya que la verdadera diversión acabar de empezar – decía atrevida al grupo


End file.
